mrmenfandomcom-20200215-history
Cassettes for Young People Ltd.
Overview Cassettes for Young People Ltd. (shortened to CYP Ltd.) was once the manufacturer of audio cassette tapes for children based in Essex, England. They released the Mr. Men and Little Miss stories on the cassettes back in 1993 to 1996. They also made other cassettes such as Mr. Happy and Friends, Songs from the Mr. Men, Bedtime with the Mr. Men, Counting with the Mr. Men, Party Time with the Mr. Men and Songtime with the Mr. Men. In 2003, they released the Mr. Men stories on three seperate CDs known as Mr. Men Collection volume 1, Mr. Men Collection volume 2, and Mr. Men Collection volume 3, Little Miss Collection volume 1 and Mr. Christmas and Friends. In 2006, they released Mr. Birthday and Friends, and Little Miss Birthday and Friends. And in 2006, the final CD called Little Miss Christmas and Friends was released. Discography * Mr. Bump * Mr. Tickle * Mr. Nosey * Mr. Greedy * Mr. Small * Mr. Bounce * Mr. Snow * Mr. Happy * Mr. Chatterbox * Mr. Funny * Mr. Silly * Mr. Grumpy * Mr. Noisy * Mr. Topsy-Turvy * Mr. Forgetful * Mr. Clumsy * Mr. Jelly * Mr. Tall * Mr. Lazy * Mr. Skinny * Mr. Daydream * Mr. Grumble * Mr. Christmas *Little Miss Bossy *Little Miss Sunshine *Little Miss Naughty *Little Miss Trouble *Little Miss Neat *Little Miss Tiny *Little Miss Giggles *Little Miss Somersault *Bedtime with the Mr. Men *Songtime with the Mr. Men *Party Time with the Mr. Men *Counting with the Mr. Men *Songs from the Mr. Men *Mr. Men Collection volume 1 (both cassette and CD) *Mr. Men Collection volume 2 (both cassette and CD) *Mr. Men Collection volume 3 (both cassette and CD) *Little Miss Collection volume 1 *Mr. Christmas and Friends *Little Miss Christmas and Friends *Mr. Birthday and Friends *Little Miss Birthday and Friends Mr. Men Collection Volume 1 (Cassette)|Vol. 1 Mr. Men Collection Volume 2 (Cassette)|Vol. 2 Mr. Men Collection Volume 3 (Cassette)|Vol. 3 Trivia *Some copies of Mr. Bump, Mr. Tickle, Mr. Nosey, Mr. Small, Mr. Bounce, Mr. Snow, Mr. Happy and Mr. Chatterbox started with instrumental versions of their theme songs on both sides, and ended with sing along karaoke instrumental versions of their theme songs on the second sides of the cassettes. Mr. Greedy never had a sing-along version of his theme song. It wasn't until 1994 that the Mr. Men cassette theme was included on later versions of them. *First editions of Mr. Bump's cassette depicted him with three bandages around his head and his middle, but later editions with the CYP branding on it removed the topmost bandage from his head. *Some versions of Little Miss Trouble's cassette came in yellow with red writing on it to match her colour palette. *Some versions of the Mr. Men cassettes were clear, such as Mr. Chatterbox and Mr. Snow for example. *Most cassettes were coloured to match the colours of the characters, i.e. blue for Mr. Grumpy, red for Mr. Noisy, Green for Mr. Clumsy, and yellow for Mr. Happy. However, some cassettes didn't match the colours of the characters, i.e. white for Mr. Grumble and Little Miss Tiny. *The Little Miss cassettes have missing numbers in the catalogue. LM7, LM9, LM10 and LM11. These missing characters that were considered for release on cassette format include Little Miss Chatterbox, Little Miss Twins, Little Miss Fun and Little Miss Brainy. Currently, no one knows why these characters went unnarrated for the cassette releases. *Early versions of Mr. Greedy's tape lack the sing along version of his theme song on side 2. *Early versions of Mr. Nosey's tape have the full version of his theme song on both sides of the tape. Gallery Mr Men vol 1 cass.jpg|Mr. Men collection volume 1 (Cassette Version) Mr Men vol 2 cass.jpg|Mr. Men Collection volume 2 (Cassette version) Mr Men vol 1 CD.jpg|Mr. Men Collection volume 1 (CD) Mr Men vol 2 CD.jpg|Mr. Men Collection volume 2 (CD) Mr Men vol 3 CD.jpg|Mr. Men Collection volume 3 (CD) FA8C78C9-62B5-4A50-A493-E1E787027BE9.jpeg|Mr. Happy 43BFA952-DA3A-4049-8516-96C9B627DC01.jpeg|Mr. Tickle 68329A53-FC2A-4703-BBA3-19E2E06CE160.jpeg|Mr. Nosey 24EFFC76-4B83-47E9-9E69-A89BA90A03A9.jpeg|Mr. Chatterbox BFCCA114-5A89-4663-8B43-FE6F6DF6188B.jpeg|Mr. Small 105706DE-4043-4132-8366-7EA95C9749BB.jpeg|Mr. Bump mrsillytape.jpg|Mr. Silly mrgreedytape.jpg|Mr. Greedy mrgrumbletape.jpg|Mr. Grumble mrgrumbletapegoof.jpg|On the back of Mr. Grumble, it says “A Grumbly Day By Mr. Grumble”, instead of “Mr. Grumble, A Grumbly Day” Little Miss cassette and book cover.jpg|The Little Miss cassette and book cover Category:Companies